May I Dance In the Rain With You?
by ducktales4life
Summary: While on the way home from their date, Huey and Dewey get caught in the middle of a rainstorm. (One-Shot. HueDew.)


He held his hand as they walked down the sidewalk. The older of the two was looking off into the distance, watching as the gray clouds began to move over the setting sun, causing the orange-pink sky to become darker. He averted his gaze back to the one he loved.

"Are you sure it's not going to rain, Dewey?" Huey asked, his eyes moving to glance at the darkening sky every now and then.

The middle triplet nodded, rubbing the older's knuckles comfortingly. "I'm sure, love. I looked up the weather on my phone. The chances of rain were very low." Huey looked at the sky again, unsure whether the weather report had been right. If there was really a low chance of rain, wouldn't the clouds that were currently in the sky not be there?

Dewey could sense that his boyfriend was still slightly skeptical. He stopped walking, which caused Huey to halt himself and turn to look at his brother. "Why'd you stop, sweetie?" He asked. Dewey couldn't help but blush softly at the pet name. "You don't seem too convinced that it's not going to rain."

Huey shrugged slightly, not wanting to lie. "I'm really not, honestly. The weatherman is always wrong. Remember that one time when he said that it was going to be chilly, but once we stepped outside, it was scorching hot?"

"That was one time, babe." Dewey said, chuckling at realizing Huey had actually remembered that.

"It was actually the fifteenth time that he had been wrong."

Dewey stared at his boyfriend, dumbfounded. He furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head in disbelief. "Did you seriously remember that?"

Huey nodded, seeming to be quite proud of himself from doing so. Dewey couldn't help but smile brightly and laugh, wrapping his arms around Huey's waist. The eldest blushed, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, their foreheads resting against one another's. Huey sighed softly, his eyes closing slowly as Dewey rubbed his hips tenderly. The middle triplet just stared at his brother, admiring him in a way he could only do whenever Huey wasn't looking at him.

Dewey was absolutely mesmerized by Huey. Everything about him captivated him in a way he knew no one else would be able to do. He wanted to be the one Huey ran to when he needed love, he wanted to be the one that held his brother whenever he was sad or injured. He wanted to be the only one that could kiss his lips. Dewey wanted to be the only duck Huey loved for his entire life. There was nothing Dewey wouldn't do for his love.

He wasn't quite sure what had made him fall in love with the junior woodchuck, but he couldn't be more grateful that he had. Huey was someone Dewey would fight for if anyone threatened him, he was someone he would cry for if anything were to ever happen to him. If he got hurt, the middle triplet could feel the pain even if he wasn't the one who had gotten injured. Huey meant everything to the blue-cladded duck. He was worth more than the stars in the sky, he was worth more than all the gold coins that was in their uncle's money bin.

He was even worth more than his own life.

"I love you." Dewey whispered, his hands starting to move from his waistline to the middle of his back. Huey's breath staggered slightly, his eyes opening slowly. They were shining as they stared into his lover's. A soft smile appeared on the older one's beak.

"I love you too." Huey replied softly, a gentle and content sigh escaping past his lips. Dewey smiled and began moving towards Huey, his eyes beginning to close. Huey blushed, following suit. Their lips were only centimeters apart when a loud crack of thunder drew them away from each other.

The rain started to pour hard, and in a matter of seconds, the rainfall was so heavy that neither one of them could see each other clearly. Huey sprinted forwards, wanting to get out of the downpour as fast as possible. He was nearly drenched in the wetness of the rain and was a good few feet away from where he was when he finally noticed that Dewey wasn't running with him.

The heels of his webbed feet skidded on the pavement of the sidewalk. He looked back at the outline of his lover. Since it was basically raining cats and dogs, the only thing Huey could make out was the darkened figure of his brother. He wiped his eyes free of the water droplets before making his way back over to his boyfriend.

Dewey squeezed out the water in his shirt even if it didn't really do anything. The water was pouring down his body, causing his cream colored feathers to turn a darker shade of the original color. His blue shirt was starting to stick to his body, and he had to wipe his face free of the water so that he could see somewhat clearly.

When Huey had finally made it back to Dewey, he had a confused look on his face, which was mixed with the droplets that had fallen from the sky and landed onto his face and body. He took a second to wipe them away from his eyes. Dewey smiled, finding that the rain droplets made Huey look more beautiful than he already was.

"Babe," Huey started, still wiping his eyes, "you do realize that you're standing in the rain, letting yourself get drenched, don't you?"

Dewey chuckled, nodding. "Yes, I realize that, Hueberry."

Hueberry. That nickname had come about in the most unusual way. They had been making breakfast one morning, and they were the only two in the kitchen. They were making blueberry pancakes, and Dewey had accidentally said 'hueberry' instead of blueberry. Both of them were a blushing mess, and ever since then, whenever they were alone, 'Hueberry' was the only thing Dewey called his lover. It seemed to be the middle triplet's favorite nickname for his brother. Over time, Dewey had dialed down that nickname to where he would rarely use it.

But when, on those rare occasions that Dewey did say 'Hueberry' instead of babe or baby, Huey always felt the shivers that rushed down his spine. The butterflies in his stomach were a common thing as well whenever he used it.

The first time he had used it was a few months after the discovery of the name in the kitchen. It had slipped out on accident, and when Huey heard it, he couldn't stop either the shivers or the butterflies from surfacing. Dewey was amazed that that single pet name had that kind of affect on his lover.

And so, the middle triplet used it every now and then just to get that reaction out of his brother.

Huey crossed his arms, leaning onto one of his legs so his hip was popped out in a certain stance. "And you're not following me because?"

Dewey copied the stance, but instead of showing a smile like Huey was, he wore a smirk across his lips. "I don't know, can't a guy just stand in the rain without having a reason?" Huey laughed at that, throwing his head back slightly, causing his hair that was plastered against his forehead to go back with him, the tips of it flying through the air only slightly. Dewey's cheeks turned a light rose color at this action. Those little actions that Huey did, not even realizing the effect that it had on his brother was something Dewey knew he would never get tired of.

That laugh of his was something he would never get tired of, either.

Huey's laugh was infectious, besides everything about him, it was the best part about him. It gave Dewey so much joy knowing that he was the reason for that laughter.

Huey brought his head back so that he was facing Dewey again. "Any normal guy can, but with you?" Huey chuckled, stepping a bit closer to his lover. "You never do anything for no reason, Dewdrop."

Dewdrop. That was another nickname with another weird origin story. It had been pouring for two days straight, and Dewey was starting to get annoyed with it, being as though he couldn't go outside like he had wanted to. Huey was completely happy with staying inside. While the rest of the family had snuggled in on the couch, he had snuck Dewey upstairs so they could be alone without any interruptions. While Dewey had sprawled himself on Huey's lap, the red-cladded triplet was staring out of the window, watching as the water droplets hit the windowpane before sliding down.

He had turned to Dewey after hearing him yawn. "The sound of the rain making you tired?"

Dewey had chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "Hardly. I think it's you that's making me tired, you're just really comfortable to lay on." He admitted.

Huey blushed lightly, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead gently. "I love you so much, Dewdrop."

It had just slipped out. Huey had just said it, and once he did, it sounded so natural to him.

And Dewey loved the nickname. He thought it fit him perfectly, so Huey kept it, knowing how much Dewey adored being called 'Dewdrop' just like how he adored being called 'Hueberry.'

"What gives the impression that I'm doing this for a reason?"

Huey just rolled his eyes, sighing softly but also smiling. "You don't just randomly stop in the middle of a rainstorm. What are you planning, Dewford Duck?"

Dewey just smirked, his eyes darting from left to right. The rain had calmed down, but it was still heavy enough to where they couldn't make out the other's facial expression. Huey shook his head, sighing once more. Dewey may want to stay out here in the rain and get soaked, but he sure didn't.

He went to turn and walk away, but was immediately pulled back before he could even place his foot back onto the ground after lifting it in the air. Huey was twirled around so he and Dewey were face-to-face with one another.

"D-Dewey, what are you doing?"

The middle triplet shushed his lover gently, placing a single finger on his lips to keep him quiet. Huey's eyes shook with confusion as they stared into Dewey's shining orbs. Very slowly, Dewey's cheeks began to turn bright red. He took a deep breath, suddenly finding himself becoming nervous. Huey placed his damp hand that was not connected with Dewey's on his lover's cheek. The middle triplet curved into his boyfriend's touch, sighing gently once he had begun to stroke his cheek.

"What's going on, Dewdrop?" Huey asked gently, his eyes becoming a dark pool of calmness. Dewey took a deep breath before taking a step back, being careful that he didn't slip and fall. He held out his hand for Huey to take.

"May I dance in the rain with you, baby?"

The question took the eldest triplet by surprise, but it didn't take long for his cheeks to rise up in color and notice that he was already nodding to answer his lover's question.

Dewey smiled brightly, taking hold of Huey's hand before leading him into the empty street as the rain kept pouring down. Huey kept his eyes locked onto his boyfriend's silhouette. When they had finally made it to the middle of the street, the younger of the two turned to look at his brother, the older one following suit shortly after. Huey let out a quiet gasp, his breath getting caught in the back of his throat. Dewey had snaked one arm around Huey's waist while the other one was resting on his lower back.

Huey gulped, his heart rate picking up as he placed his arms around Dewey's neck. The middle triplet gave his brother a gentle kiss on the cheek before beginning to sway his hips slowly, guiding Huey along with his movements. The junior woodchuck was staring down at his hips to make sure he didn't mess up. Dewey noticed this through the rain and spoke softly. "Look at me, babe. It's okay if you mess up."

"That's the thing, though," Huey repled, looking up from his hips and into Dewey's eyes, "I don't want to mess up. I don't want my nerves ruining this for us."

"Why are you so nervous, anyways?" Dewey asked. "We've danced together before, you know."

Huey nodded, blushing brightly. "Yeah, I know, but this dance feels more… intimate than the others." Dewey raised an eyebrow as he kept swaying his hips, Huey doing the same.

"You think the rain makes this more intimate?"

Huey chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "No, you know what I mean."

Dewey smiled. "I do." He brought Huey closer so that their chests were touching. They began to waltz, the sounds of the pouring rain being their substitute music. Huey was staring into Dewey, getting lost in every movement that he made. Since they were so close to each other now, they could each see the other's facial features. Huey was smiling as he gazed lovingly at his brother. Dewey smiled back before pulling his lover down the street a bit more.

He twirled his boyfriend, causing Huey to giggle in pure happiness. Dewey absolutely loved those rare occasions when Huey not laughed or chuckled, but giggled. Those were the things that gave Dewey butterflies.

Dewey dipped Huey before twirling him again. Huey let go of Dewey's hand, twirling away from him. The middle triplet smiled and ran to his lover, taking him by the waist and lifting him into the air. Huey giggled again, wrapping his arms around Dewey's neck and his legs around his waist so he wouldn't fall to the ground. Dewey was smiling from ear-to-ear, the rain seeming to disappear for the only thing he saw was the duck that he cherished so much.

Huey laughed, letting his torso lean back as Dewey began to spin him. The eldest triplet didn't even care that he was getting soaked. That didn't matter to him.

Dewey was what mattered to him right now.

After a few more spins, he placed Huey back on the wet ground and began to waltz with him again. As they danced, more thunder and lightning sounded, but the two lovebirds never let it interrupt their dance. They were too lost in each other to notice the weather. To them, it wasn't even raining. To them, they were dancing on cloud-nine, and nothing was going to bring them off it.

If they got sick tomorrow, both of them knew that it would have been worth it.

Huey was dipped once more, and he looked at Dewey, noticing the smirk that was on his face. He gave him a quick peck on the lips to tease him before twirling himself away from his lover. Dewey stood there, frozen in the rain. He couldn't move, he just stood there, the taste of Huey's lips still lingering on his as he watched his boyfriend dance in the rain. The way his body moved as he danced was everything. He never thought that Huey could get more attractive than he already was, but he was glad that he had been proven wrong. Every thought in his mind told him to keep dancing with his brother, but he knew deep in his heart that he wanted to do something else. Something only lovers could do.

Anyone could dance with someone. Anyone could listen to music and call it their song.

But not everyone could kiss their lover. Not everyone was in a relationship.

But Dewey was, and for him, dancing out in the streets while it was pouring rain just wasn't enough for him. He needed something deeper.

And that's how he found himself running to his brother.

Huey gasped as he was taken into Dewey's arms. His back was pushed up against a nearby tree, their lips instantly locking with one another. Huey wrapped his arms around Dewey's neck. It seemed to be his favorite place to put his arms. Dewey moved his hands from around his waist to where they were resting on his hips.

Huey shuddered, his breathing becoming staggered as the kiss was deepened slightly. "Now this is intimate." Dewey whispered against his lips. Huey smiled, bringing Dewey closer to him so their chests were touching. "You're making me warm even with the cold rain falling on us."

Dewey chuckled, letting one of his hands move up, running it through his lover's drenched hair. He pulled Huey back from the tree, bringing him back into the streets. He spinned them slowly as to not break the kiss that they were sharing.

Huey pulled away gently after a while, needing a breather. Dewey laid his forehead against his lover's, his eyes staring into Huey's. The eldest triplet breathed heavily quietly, his eyes becoming half-lidded. He moved his hands up so they were gently holding onto his brother's forearms, Dewey's were placed under both of his elbows.

They were quiet for the longest time, just enjoying the other's company. They loved the unspoken love. They loved how they didn't have to say 'I love you' to say I love you.

They always showed their love for one another through actions so often that they rarely said 'I love you' to each other.

When the moment was right, and when they thought that it would make the other smile, they said it. They saved those three words for the more special occasions.

Huey rested his head on Dewey's shoulder as they stood there, holding each other. Dewey nuzzled his beak into the tuft of Huey's hair, sighing at how soft it still was even after it had gotten drenched in the rainstorm.

"You're so beautiful," Dewey whispered, kissing the top of his head. Huey smiled softly, kissing Dewey's shoulder lovingly.

"And you're my one true love." Huey whispered back.

The rain was now at a light drizzle, and neither of them had noticed that they had been dancing throughout the whole night. The sun was starting to rise when Huey reluctantly lifted his head from Dewey's warm embrace.

Dewey glanced at the sun before turning back to Huey. He wiped his eyes, finally being able to do so without more getting in the way. Huey blushed as his lover did this for him.

"Not even the sun could warm my heart the way you do." Dewey said with a smile, to which Huey laughed.

"That was so cheesy."

Dewey shrugged, picking up his lover so that he was holding him bridal style. "How cheesy is this, my love?"

Huey was blushing, wrapping his arms around his neck so his balance would be more stable. "Very cheesy," he giggled. God did Dewey love that giggle. "But I love it when you're cheesy."

Dewey smiled, kissing his cheek as he began to walk home, his lover in his arms. Huey laid his head on Dewey's chest.

"So," the middle triplet started, glancing down at his brother, wanting to get one last question in since he had noticed that he was beginning to fall asleep. "Same time tonight?"

Huey nodded, yawning and snuggling into Dewey's chest as he did.

"Definitely."


End file.
